Naruto the flashing yellow death
by thelostman88
Summary: hey everyone lostman here so my computer got wiped so i lost track of my stories and didn't know how to continue them so im restarting again with this story hope you all enjoy. in this story Naruto learns of his parents identities from the fox on the bridge and then takes his ninja career mush more seriously this till be a harem story. rated M for blood and lemons ect. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one secrets revealed

 _ **(Hey guys welcome to my fan fiction this is a redux of my previous fan fiction that I lost track of and due to a virus had to wipe my hard drive to fix my computer I plan on Ino and Hana being in the harem for story reasons the other four will be put to a vote. There will be character death, torture, and lemons and so on so if your sensitive to that material then this is not for you this is rated M. review and share with others, note that flamers will be burned.)**_

"Naruto talking"

" **Demon talking"**

 ***jutsu***

 _ **(Author notes)**_

 _(Inner thoughts)_

We currently find our hero inside the massive ice dome on the still incomplete great Naruto Bridge. "Sasuke why did you do it." Naruto asked shocked and heartbroken as one of his closest friends and teammates seemingly dies from the senbon covering his body. **"Naruto its time you used my power come and speak with me, we must discuss your fathers seal."** The Fox said to the boy who was not only shocked hearing the Foxes voice but also shocked to hear he knew who his parents were. _(Alright I'll take your help but first what do you mean my father's seal are you saying you know who my parents are?)_ Naruto asked the kyubbi only to hear him roar with anger. **"WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW! THEY DIDN'T TELL YOU! Alright kit listen up I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you in her place. Her name was Keisha Uzumaki the red death of the leaf the previous jinjuriki and your father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."**

It tore Naruto's happy go lucky attitude apart the man he revered most was his own father who burdened him with the fox to save the village. His mother was the previous jailer of the fox and no one ever told him he didn't care what the reason was. No more idiot Naruto for now on he was going to make his parents proud and become the greatest shinobi anyone had ever seen. It was then the foxes chakra poured into him sprouting the first tail. _(My god this chakra the blood lust the color this is not an ordinary genin I have to finish this now.)_ Haku thought to herself as she filled her hands with senbon and lunched them only for Naruto to let out a vicious roar knocking back all the needles with just the chakra wave. He then through his arms forward launching the fox's chakra claws at the mirror, and just as he thought as soon as he hit the mirror in front of him he had a hold of the mist ninja and the rest shattered.

The resulting unlocking of the fist tail created an imbalance in the chakra in the air dispelling the hidden mist jutsu what everyone saw terrified them. "KAKASHI SENSEI ORDERS!" Sakura screamed as she looked at the enraged jinjuriki who was taking the mist shinobi higher and higher in the air with the chakra arm. Then with incredible speed the arm shot back to the ground slamming Haku into the bridge itself with tremendous force killing him instantly. Kakashi was stunned the seal has weakened and then fox gave him power he quickly looked at the obviously terrified girl. "Sakura listen to me grab Sasuke body over there and get you and the bridge builder as far from here as you can." Kakashi ordered as he looked back at Zabuza who was obviously pissed.

"Ahh too hell with you Kakashi if I kill that boy the leaf will be far more crippled then if they lost you." Zabuza yelled as he flew at Naruto pulling back his sword ready to slice him in half. Naruto turned **"ok kit now that were cooperating more you have your chakra control to proper levels focus your chakra in your hand to create a rapidly spinning ball of chakra and slam it into him. It was your father's signature offensive jutsu the rasengan."** Naruto did as he was told and created the rasengan it was at the activation of this jutsu Zabuza hesitated slightly giving Naruto the opening he needed he slammed it into him sending him flying into the support beam of the bridge. In the process the executioner's blade was dropped and fell on the ground in front of Zabuza who was struggling to move let alone stand up.

Naruto picked up the blade and flew at Zabuza not letting up and decapitated him with it the chakra faded and Naruto stood there holding Zabuza's head and his sword. "Naruto what happened inside the dome and how do you know that jutsu?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. "I have a better question Kakashi if you recognize that jutsu then how come I was never told the truth?" Naruto asked obviously still furious from what he learned. Kakashi frowned he knew what Naruto meant and he felt terrible for not telling him. "I was ordered not to tell you of your lineage they told me it was for the safety of you and the village." Kakashi reasoned but before they could continue Gato showed up with easily one hundred thugs. "Well well looks like I don't have to worry about paying Zabuza and that tranny alright boys kill the two remaining ninja and raid the village." Gato ordered as the thugs charged forward thinking that there numbers would earn them victory.

"I guess we'll discuss that pile of crap excuse later Kakashi ill handle this." Naruto said as the cloak covered him again and he got on all fours. What happened next can only be described as a massacre Naruto on his own using the foxes power tore the thugs apart he then walked over to Gato who was trying to crawl backwards away begging for his life only for Naruto to behead him with Zabuza's sword and seal it up. He walked back over to Kakashi. "I'm taking these heads for payment at the village collection office and I'm keeping the sword now let's go find Sakura and Sasuke then I will explain what I've learned.

They arrived back at Tazuna's house to see Sasuke just waking up and sakura treating his wounds. Sakura looked up "Kakashi sensei you're ok what happened on the bridge and what happened to Naruto?" she asked looking at Naruto a little fearfully Naruto just shrugged it off "all of you sit down and I will explain what happened and then Kakashi I want answers." Naruto said as they all complied then he told them about the cover up of the true events of the kyubbi attack and that he was actually the forth Hokage's son. Kakashi seemed saddened and shocked that it was the fox to tell him of his heritage, Sasuke coming from a clan felt upset that Naruto even though he may not say it was his friend was denied his birth right and given an orphan's life. Sakura on the other hand couldn't believe it the fox was sealed in Naruto, she couldn't understand why the council would lie about this.

"So Kakashi I'm guessing you're gonna have me wait to ask the Hokage as to why I wasn't told and to take back what's rightfully mine." Naruto said only to get a nod from the white haired ninja. "I want us to finish the mission and then head back to the village in the meantime I'm going to be strengthening are training regimen. Sakura that means you too I'm thinking given your amazing book smarts and chakra control you train to be a combat medic." Kakashi said earning a nod from everyone.

*hidden leaf two weeks later*

It took the bridge even with Naruto's clones as help two weeks to finish, the bridge was named after Naruto and the team has just gotten back to their home tired but happy to be home. "Alight guys listen up were heading to the Hokage office for our debrief be truthful and detailed after that your free to go and will have three days' vacation." Kakashi said the genin nodded and they headed out. Upon arriving the Hokage was currently finishing a debrief with Asuma's team, "ah team Kakashi good to see you guys have gotten back in one piece but Naruto why the genjutsu. At this everyone even team seven looked at him not realizing he was under a genjutsu the two Jonin scolding themselves for not noticing. Naruto released it to reveal he had abandoned his orange jump suit and was instead wearing black cargo pants and a mesh shirt and he had the executioner's blade strapped to his back but what was most changed were his eyes now ice cold and already starting to turn red with rage.

Sarutobi was stunned along with team Asuma the two smokers in the room actually dropped their tobacco products. "What happened on the C rank!?" Ino yelled breaking the silence. Naruto looked up "I learned the truth! I know who my parents are! And you Lord Hokage have lost my trust!" Naruto screamed as the KI coming off of him was so powerful it made the Anbu reveal themselves and Ino fell over in a cold sweat. Sarutobi was a mix of shocked and deeply saddened if what Naruto said is true then he has indeed failed yet again. "Who told you about their identities that's a double S rank secret only known by me and those closest to them?" Sarutobi said looking sternly at the young blonde meanwhile team eight was looking more confused than ever.

"During the final battle I met the fox more closely he told me their identities and told me that his promise to my mother Keisha Uzumaki was his reason for doing so." Naruto said the Ki coming off of him dampening but not completely gone. At this point Asuma spoke up "wait just a god damn minute you're his legacy that's why the fox was sealed in you if he wasn't prepared to seal the fox in his own son then he couldn't ask anyone else." He said as shikamaru put the dots together as well. "So the fourth didn't kill the fox instead sealed it in his own son to save the village, and all this time he's been neglected and abused by the older population for something he should be seen as a hero for." The Nara heir said at this point the Hokage realized he probably should have had them leave before this happened.

"your correct and as of now it is no longer viable to keep this hidden any longer Anbu gather the clan heads for an emergency meeting team Asuma is dismissed and is not to speak on this matter until further notice team seven follow me." The old Kage spoke as Asuma escorted his team out and team seven was led to the council chamber. Team seven sat down on a bench as they watch Naruto be seated in a chair surrounded by the council. "Today following team sevens return from a C rank mission turned A not only has Sasuke Uchiha gained his sharingan but Naruto Uzumaki as learned of his true heritage a secret that even you council members were not told of." The third Hokage said as the clan heads looked at Naruto closely not knowing how this was possible.

"From this day forth will be recognized for his true heritage and his name re written in are books as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans I also here by place him under the C.R.A so that his lone blood line can be used to rebuild his respective clans." The third announced causing an uproar in the council chamber. "Wait what's the C.R.A?" Naruto asked not knowing what he was just placed under. "The clan restoration act originally written by the second hokage any sole survivor of a clan or multiple bloodlines will be required by age seventeen or jonin rank to take on at least four wives. The only reason Sasuke in not also under this law is because when it was written the second hokage put forth a clause saying under no circumstance and an Uchiha inherit his act also he is not the last uchiha." The third said at this point Naruto was dumbfounded we was given his rights and name back but now he has to take on multiple wives to restore his clan.

"So how is this going to work I'm hated by the whole village and I'm not having some poor woman forced on me." Naruto said now worried about the potential draw backs. "You are now a clan head and heir not to mention your heritage will be exposed to the whole village concluding this meeting I would be more worried about the rock and cloud village's reactions once the news gets out. Dismissed anbu escort Naruto to the Namikaze clan compound and move his stuff" The old Kage said chuckling at the boy's face realizing that this was the only way he could be allowed to inherit his name and rights. Just as they were all leaving they all saw a massive fire in the red light district where Naruto lived.

An anbu immediately showed up stating that it would seem Naruto's old home was completely destroyed by an arson attack and that they were beginning their investigation. Naruto looked at the Anbu, "that won't be necessary I had nothing of value in there except my saving and thanks to my inheritance is basically pocket change now." Naruto said Sakura looked over shocked how Naruto could say that he had nothing of value in his home. At that point Naruto left to get acquainted with his new home he found it to be a massive five story pagoda like house surrounded by a high wall hat was covered in seals as soon as Naruto applied his blood to the gate it opened he found that the place was well furnished. Meanwhile the Hokage assembled the village for his announcement. "People of the leaf it is high time I remedied a decision I made 12 years ago. The nine tailed fox that attacked are village was not destroyed all those years ago that was impossible so instead the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the fox in his own son who to this day fights every day that boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from this day fourth he will be recognized as a clan head of both his mother and fathers clans and will have council status I hope you all take this time to think over your actions toward the villages hero." The Hokage spoke as the uproar from the village started the ninja weeping and starting looking for the boy to apologize to him for all that they have done.

They found the boy sitting at the Namikaze compound he stood looking at the crowd of mostly ninja that gathered. "To my comrades and fellow ninja of the leaf I do not blame you all or this village for its actions and treatment of me in the past. The fox did a lot of damage to the village and you all wanted something to blame for that pain and loss I will not dwell on the past we all need to move on from these mistakes and look to make are village strong in the future. Thank you" after that Naruto went back inside his house as the crowd dispersed relieved the boy did not hold a gauge for what happened.

*meanwhile at the yaminaka clan compound*

"Ino could you come in here me and your mother have something we need to talk to you about." Inochi said as he sat back down on the couch in his study. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ino asked not sure what this was about. "Ino how do you feel about the announcement today?" her father asked hoping for a good answer. "I can't believe they would lie to Naruto for all these years about his birth parents he's a hero and the villagers have treated him like trash I don't know him very well but I wish I reached out to him sooner." She said before her dad stopped her. "That's the answer we were hoping for now to tell you he main point. Your mother and I believe the clan and you would greatly benefit from the previously drawn up but never signed marriage contract we were going to present to Minato after Naruto was born." He handed Ino a contract as the look of shock hit her face. "So you were planning to arrange for me to marry Naruto that way I would be set for life as a clan matriarch and the Yaminaka could remain a powerful clan in the village." Ino stated getting nods from her parents "alright so I guess the next request is to make a move on Naruto?" Ino asked knowing full well she would go along with this plan "correct, Naruto has already shown to be a powerful ninja and will grow even stronger your mission to seduce and secure a marriage with Naruto Uzumaki starts now." The yaminaka clan head said seeing her daughter nod and leave to make preparations.

*meanwhile at the Inuzuka clan compound*

"Hana could you come in my office I need to discuss a clan mission I have for you." tesume inuzuka said as he daughter walked in with her tree ninja hounds. "What's the mission mother?" Hana asked not sure why she was the only one asked to come in for the mission briefing. "Keisha Uzumaki and I were very close when she was still alive and when I heard of Naruto's upcoming birth I wrote out a marriage contract to have you and Naruto married when he became sixteen. But due to her dying during the kyubbi attack I never got the chance to give her the contract to sign. So to propel the power of our clan and make this marriage contract realized my mission for you is to seduce and marry Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Inuzuka clan matriarch stated seeing her daughter thinking over the mission and what it would mean for her. "Ok I'll do it but I have to ask is he strong enough?" Hana asked already thinking he was cute and being a clan matriarch to those two clans would be a wise decision. "Well he did kill Zabuza the demon of the mist on his first mission how's that." Tesume said smiling as her daughter smiled then left to make preparations for her mission.

 **(Alright guys that's the starter chapter sorry that my other series is being discounted viruses do that to you. Please vote for the next four girls in the harem. Thanks for reading see you next time.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two training and courting

 **(hey guys welcome to chapter two again I apologize for the previous stories early demise the harem winners will be announced next chapter without further Aude here is chapter two.)**

"Naruto talking"

" **Demon talking"**

 ***jutsu***

 _ **(Author notes)**_

 _(Inner thoughts)_

*leaf village day after the announcement*

We currently find are hero alone in a remote training ground currently working on the rassengan he had been able to create and preform the jutsu with one hand thanks to the fox's cooperation not hampering his chakra control. **"Kit I'm detecting chakra signature coming in to the south of you."** Naruto looked up and looked to his south to see a young woman land in the clearing she was accompanied by three large dogs. "So you're the true hero of the leaf eh my name is Hana Inuzukka, I picked up your sent on the way here and thought I'd get a closer look." She said smiling Naruto looked at her raising an eye brow. "Alright so you got your closer look I'm guessing you're related to Kiba then given your last name but I got to get back to training my team meets up in an hour but Kakashi is always two hours later after that so I have at least a two and a half hour window to train." Naruto said still wondering what her real motive is. "Well then how about a spar I might be a just a genin but the rumor you killed Zabuza has me curious if you're really all that good or just got lucky." Hana jabbed making Naruto grow a tick mark on his head. "Fine bring it what are the rules." Naruto asked pouring chakra into the seal near his upper back of his jump suit summoning the executioner's sword.

"The rules are simple if I win you have to come with me to Anko's party tonight if I lose I'll give you the jutsu that allows you to completely eliminate your sent." She said as her dogs ran to her side and he dropped in her all fours stance. Naruto smiled "alright guess I agree to your terms. Ladies" Naruto didn't get to finish because she was already charging full throttle at him flanked by her Nenkin. He put his hands in together to form the seal for his favorite jutsu. ***ninja art- shadow clone jutsu*** Naruto made ten clones all with their swords drawn and they all ran to meet her charge. Hana was surprised to see a A rank clone jutsu especially with that many clones but it was no matter to her. ***ninja art- man beast clones*** all the dogs suddenly turned into her and she began to grow more animal like her nails became like claws she almost reminded him of himself under the fox's chakra. One by one with incredible ease she eliminated clone after clone but oddly enough upon gaining the memories it seemed she would rather teasingly give the clone a good angle of her body as she went for the kill. Naruto growing red in the face kicked back one of the dog transformations before having to dodge another one flanking his left he back flipped back trying to get some distance but soon realized she was a speed fighter.

Hana smiled knowing the clones got the correct memories her anterior mission already looking to be an easy one. Hana saw him trying to gain distance and went for a real show of power ***Inuzukka style - double fang over fang*** Naruto knew that didn't sound good as all the girls turned into small tornados and flew at him "shit." Was all Naruto could say as he then desperately tried to dodge the fast moving and soon realizing sharp tornados flying at him from multiple angles Naruto jumped in the air and knew he had only one shot at this move seeing them all converge on him he pulled out multiple flash bombs hoping they were enough he triggered them but what he didn't get was that they couldn't see well anyway they were tracking him be sent so he effectively helped them as then they all hit him at once shredding is only jump suit.

Naruto fell to the ground the top of his jump suit torn to pieces revealing his strong abs and toned body. "Looks like I win Foxy Kun come by the Inuzukka compound at eight I'm adding dinner since you held back." Hana said walking away swaying her hips as she did (ok I don't know what just happened but I guess I got to get new ninja cloths and find something to wear to this party.) **"I like her the pheromone levels she was producing would have put you in a trance if it wasn't for me you're on the menu kit and she's taking her claim."**

Naruto with only his orange pants walked to the market district before walking behind the yaminaka flower show the usual spot he chose to put on his henge to get a fair deal on goods he needed. "Naruto? What are you doing in the alley behind the shop and why do you have the hand sign for a henge ready." Ino asked as she opened the back door of the store after she hear someone land behind it. "Oh um hi Ino I was just off to buy some new ninja cloths." Naruto said trying to dodge the latter part of the question. "Ok Naruto come with me I'm going with you. You shouldn't have to buy your supplies under a hendge." Ino said taking his hand and dragging him out into the shopping district. "Wait Ino you got get it the villagers they." Naruto tried to explain before ino cut him off "no Naruto not anymore and if they do in front of me or any of the other rookies their going to get got it." Ino demanded as he dragged him into a ninja gear store that was very popular. "Ok Naruto let's get to work." Ino giggled as she started to grab him cloths to try on.

By the end of it all they both had brand new gear on Naruto was wearing long black cargo pants with metal knee and shin guards built in, on top was a chain mail top and a black and orange duster on top but un like his fathers the Kanji read orange death and the orange flames formed the shape of the nine tails on the back. He had a black head band around his head and matching forearm guards on his arms. He was very happy with his new look he really looked like a ninja now as he strapped the executioner's blade on his back.

Then Ino stepped out with her new outfit and it almost gave him a nosebleed. She was in a two piece outfit the bottom was a pair of short shorts with white bandages going down her thighs her top was a black and purple tank top that was cut short so her stomach showed she then had metal arm guards like Naruto and a dark purple head band around her right arm she also let her hair down instead of putting it up which looked stunning flowing down her back freely. All of it hugged her body nicely she looked a lot more like a real koinoichi then a fan girl. " there much better right Naruto now that that's done I guess well go off to are teams why don't you meet me behind the flower shop same time tomorrow I want you to help me pick out a weapon." Ino asked knowing it would be a great opportunity to get some more time with Naruto. "Um sure Ino. oh crap I got to go kakashi will be there in 10 minutes ill you Ino thanks for your help." He said giving her a small hug and left

Naruto arrived at the training ground getting shocked looks from his two teammates. "Just because you got some new badass cloths doesn't make you a badass dope." Sasuke said which was probably the best he could have hoped for out of him. "Yeah baka stop trying to be cooler then Sasuke and I know you didn't pick that out yourself who helped you." Sakura screeched trying to get over how good he did look. "Ino saw me in the market district and helped me out so why don't you both shut up Kakashi should be here soon got a lot on my plate today." Naruto retorted a little pissed at his teammates responses. Just then the man in question showed up. "Ah hello my cute little genin and Naruto nice change of clothes now I just got word the chunnin exams are coming up so for the rest of the two weeks before the exam we will be doing a few D ranks and hard core training to get you already, so first things first pour your chakra into these slips of paper." Kakashi said handing each of them a slip of chakra paper. Naruto's split in two and the burst into dark red flames, Sasuke's crinkled up and burst into flame at nearly the same time, then Sakura's became drenched. "Ok perfect I can help most of you. Naruto you have a strong wind affinity and some sort of enhanced fire affinity, Sasuke you have a strong fire and lightning affinities and Sakura you have a strong water affinity."

By the time the days training was over it was seven thirty and Naruto was getting close to figuring out wind chakra but wasn't quite there, his teammates were also making great progress in there charka affinities. Naruto quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of civilian clothes he a had bought with Ino today as well, it was a pair of dark jeans with a white t shirt and a black button down on top he brushed his teeth probably three times and was now on his way to Hana's place the nerves were already settling in. **"don't worry kit your nervousness is normal just try to remain somewhat calm and remember what I told you about being a gentleman and you'll do fine."** The fox reassured him, Naruto had been growing closer to the fox over the time since the wave mission and almost saw the fox like an older brother figure the way he acted some times. He waited till seven fifty five and then knocked on the door not wanting to be too early. "Naruto what are you doing here dressed like that knocking on my door." Kiba commented before one of Hana's dogs came up and bit his hand. "Quiet pup young Namikaze san is here to see your sister so stop being an idiot." The dog barked at him only for Kiba to give a questioning look before letting him in.

Naruto and Kiba sat in the living room waiting for Hana. "Kiba you got to help me I have no idea what I'm doing. Your sister came out of nowhere and challenged me to a spar say that if id won shed teach me a jutsu and if I lost I had to be here date to this party." Naruto pleaded to his child hood friend hoping for some sort of an explanation. " ha-ha now I get it there's no way I'm getting involved, you're on your own dude but if you hurt Hana ill make you a chew toy got it." Kiba said as he walked out just then Hana showed up with her mom. Naruto had to pick is jaw up off the floor as soon as she walked in she was in a beautiful green dress that ended just above her knees and hugged her body. He now had a much better idea what she was packing with C cup bust and an amazing ass to go with it not to mention she was beautiful.

" **Kit you've hit the jackpot that weak feeling in your knees and everything else is not only her beauty but the pheromone levels she's projecting. She's obviously a got you in her sights and I say let her pounce."** The fox said making Naruto blush even more then he already was. "Whoa Hana you look amazing." Naruto half stuttered out already having a hard time keeping a level head. "Aww thank you Naruto Kun but please call me Hana Chan tonight now let's go Anko's party starts soon." Hana said taking Naruto's hand and half dragging him out of the house. "Ok Naruto kun you're the only genin at this party were meeting up with Kurenai and Asuma in front of the house." Hana said seeing Naruto nod dumbly. "Nai Chan over here you ready to party." Hana said as Naruto nearly lost it again Kiba and Hinata's sensei Kurenai walked up in this amazing tight black dress with Asuma Ino and shikamaru's sensei he was dressed almost like Naruto but had on khakis instead. "Naruto what are you doing here of all places." Asuma said surprised to see him at a jonin party.

"Hana can I talk to you for a second in private." Kurenai said pulling the Inuzukka heir away from their two dates. "What the hell are you thinking you better have a good reason why you're going all out with Naruto on what I guess is a first date!" Kurenai asked upset at her friend for making a move on a genin. "Ok listen this is a clan mission my mother had planned to arrange for me to marry Naruto if his parents had not died. And so given he is a clan head to two clans she's given me the mission to seduce and secure a marriage with him." She explained hoping to that explanation would be enough. "And you took the mission he's a genin I understand clans arrange marriages all the time but this is ridiculous." Kurenai argued out raged by her friend's actions. "Yes I did he's strong and I can tell he needs me." Hana said knowing her choice to take this mission was important for both her clan and him. "Fine if you really want to do this ill back you but you got to worry about hyate you dumped him a month ago and now he's going to see you with him better hope he doesn't challenge him." Kurenai said making Hana realize how dangerous bringing him her was.

*back with the boy's*

"Ok Naruto send a clone to go grab your ninja gear you're going to need it Hana's ex-boyfriend is going to be here and he didn't take the break up well." Asuma ordered Naruto nodded making a shadow clone who headed out to the Namikaze compound. "Asuma sensei I like Hana she's been really nice so far but I'm worried about her motives I don't know why she's all the sudden so interested." Naruto said hoping the jonin can help. "She can be spontaneous even on missions but believe me if she's after you just let it happen she's an amazing woman." Asuma said canceling out the boy's fears immediately.

"Alright boys let's get inside Anko wanted us there on time and you know she starts secret or skill early." Hana said as the girls retrieved their dates but was surprised when Naruto walked up and offed his hand to escort her in. _(maybe this will be easier than I thought he's starting to act like a proper date.)_ Hana thought as they walked into the seemingly cozy two bedroom house. When they got in it was a massive house party there were a lot of jonin and some chunnin and even a few Anbu all socializing and having drinks. "Nai Chan Hana Chan good to see you guys. And what's this Hana I didn't you were a crib snatcher." Anko said greeting her best friends but that little jab as all it took "oh id watch your mouth Anko if I remember right you had a certain crush on your sensei before he went traitor." Hana said getting sounds of explication from those who heard. "Fine you want to play it that way alright everyone secrets and skill starts know!" Anko screamed out to the cheers of the crowd.

"Hey Asuma I'm guessing that guys giving me the death glare there is hyate?" Naruto asked point at the very pissed off looking jonin glaring at him. "Yep that's him and he's most defiantly going to challenge you do not I repeat do not fight him he's an experienced jonin and will not hesitate to destroy you." Asuma said already getting worried of what was too come next. The next few minutes had what Naruto would best describe as shinobi truth or dare where the girls mostly used it for gossip the men used it to test each other's metal but this no challenges had been thrown until hyate spun the Kunai and it landed on Naruto. "Ha-ha perfect secret or skill brat or should I ask your crib snatcher of a girlfriend. Oh wait no you guys are perfect for each other a stuck up bitch and her play toy." Hyate jabbed insulting both him and Hana he didn't care what Asuma said this guy doesn't insult his date in front of him. "Alright since you seem so eager to get chapped down to size I choose skill." he said as he summoned the executioner's blade out of the seal he strapped under his button down. "Naruto stop you don't have to do this he's a jonin you're a rookie genin." Hana tried to reason before hyate interrupted." Oh shut up doggie bitch or maybe I should just challenge you instead teach you a lesson." Hyate said this drove Naruto to his tipping point that's it I already know you want a challenge so how about this chunnin exam arena one on one first one to submit or KO wins." Naruto said emitting some considerable KI at this point getting the attention of the whole room. "You're on when I win you stay far away from Hana if I somehow loose I'll give my scrolls on the silent killing technique and an advanced Kenjutsu scroll." Hyate said getting the other jonin excited. "Woo hoo looks like we got a real match here wake up Kakashi and his genin so they can watch everyone to the arena in five minutes." Anko yelled as everyone left to gather people to watch this was a big deal especially after the Hokage's announcement.

*the arena five minutes later*

Naruto was standing there all ready to go he looked around to see a lot of his fellow ninja came out to watch the fight he then saw Kakashi and Asuma run up to him. "of all the stupid moves Naruto this is by far the dumbest he's a very powerful jonin you may have taken Zabuza but you had to use the fox and he was caught off guard he's ready for you." Kakashi said chastising his student for his fool hardy actions. "Last chance to give up kid before I kick the shit out of you and take back what's mine." Hyate said pulling out his sword. "Not a chance asshole make fun of me all you want but make fun of Hana your goanna pay." Naruto said pulling out his own sword. **"Kit you're going to need my power I'm transferring one tail of energy that should be enough end it and put this piece of trash in his place."** The kyubbi said as Naruto started to become wrapped in the kyubbi cloak.

"Alright everybody we got are selves a good old fashioned grudge match. In this corner he's only a genin he killed the demon of the mist Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and in this corner he's an experienced jonin he's the master of the half-moon sword style Hyate Gecko." Anko screamed to the cheering of the crowed already the two gate guards were walking around "place your bets place your bet here."

Naruto smiled and didn't waste any time as soon as Anko started the match he made the signature cross hand sign ***ninja art- multi shadow clone jutsu*** the stands heard an audible gasp as Naruto created easily two hundred clones all wielding his sword. "charge!" and with that Hyate was already on his back foot he didn't expect Naruto to have created this many clones he was dispatching them one by one but it was getting increasingly difficult with each kill the others seemed to figure out his style. ***ninja art- half moon slash*** Hyate swung the chakra enhanced blade and wiped out ten or so clones in an arch in front of him he had maybe eliminated half of the clones but now there was a new problem. _(Where the fuck is the real one.)_ Hyate thought angrily as he dodged another two sword strikes from two clones. "I got to hand it to ya you're not bad with a sword you stole now let's see how you stack up to this. Hyate jumped high in the air and flew through hand signs ***fire style- dragon flame jutsu*** and with that the rest of the clones were wiped out by the massive wave of fire that engulfed them.

"Not bad you figured out what the clones were for but it ain't good enough." Naruto screamed as he jumped up and slashed down at the leaf jonin forcing a more even sword fight then Hyate got a slash across Naruto's chest. Naruto stumbled back panting slightly as the wound closed its self. Hyate rushed forward trying not to let Naruto have any air when all the sudden he was flanked by two more clones he rose to defend their swings but soon realized that was what Naruto wanted as he saw the young blond with incredible speed fly under his guard. ***rassengan*** the crowd's jaws hit the floor as they watched Naruto preform his father's jutsu to only that use it to beat hyate who couldn't defend in time and was rocketed back into the wall falling to the ground knocked out.

"Ha-ha victory is mine." Naruto screamed like a child as he grabbed his prize scrolls from Anko and walked up to Hana. "I know what you're gonna say that was stupid and I got lucky as hell." Naruto said only for Hana to put her finger on his lips. "Yes it was but no that was not luck you played that battle correctly you used your clones to learn his fighting style and forced him to use more chakra then he was ready to use so late at night. You have every right to have one that." Hana said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek, "now I'm heading back to Anko's go home and rest I'll be back for you Naruto Kun." She said teasingly and ran off with Anko and the other party guests as Kakashi walked up to him due to the fact that he was frozen in place he never had a girl kiss him even on the cheek his whole body was numb and mind was in haywire. "Sensei I don't know what to do I'm happy I won but I also feel like I sealed my fate in some unforeseen way." Naruto said trying to regain his barring's "don't worry Naruto just go home and rest you'll need it for training and the exam coming up.

For the Next two weeks Naruto and team seven dove into training and felt ready for the exam. Also Naruto had grown closer to Ino and Hana had to go on a mission. The thing was he still was unsure of their motives meanwhile a dark new enemy brewed and made the final preparations for the chunnin exam the trials that were to await the aspiring young ninja were soon to go full throttle.

 **(alright guys hope you all liked chapter two remember please vote and I do apologize for any character misspellings I'm not the best at spelling and it's even worse with these foreign names. Thanks for reading)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three chunnin exams part 1

 **(Hey what's up guys hope you all liked the last chapter the winners for the harem are, Samui, Temari, Mei, Tsunade. Again thanks for reading enjoy chapter three)**

"Naruto talking"

" **Demon talking"**

 ***jutsu***

 _ **(Author notes)**_

 _(Inner thoughts)_

*hidden leaf day before the exam*

Naruto had just woken up and was getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. In only his orange PJ bottoms he answered the door to see Ino standing at his door. "Morning Ino what can I do ya for." Naruto said a mix of surprise and tired on his face. "Naruto can I come in I want to talk to you it's important." Ino said Nervous about the outcome of this conversation she had heard about Naruto hanging around Hana Inuzukka and new she didn't want to lose to her. Naruto let her in and put on a pot of tea for them and sat on the couch and offed her the nice arm chair. "So I heard about what happened at that jonin party you went to. What's going on between you and Hana Inuzukka?" she asked she had been hearing rumors all over the place the last two weeks about him beating Hyate Gecko in a fight and that he was courting with Hana but she wanted his side of the story. "Ha-ha oh well you see it links to how you found me that day behind the flour shop." Naruto said as he proceeded to tell ino about how she came out of nowhere wanting to spar with him and the terms of the bet. And the events that transpired that day.

"You see ino I actually have no idea what's driving her to pursue me all I know is soon after Hana talked to Kurenai all the jonin didn't question her motives except Hyate. After that I heard she got a mission out of the village so I haven't seen her I think she's coming back today." Naruto said trying to prove he had no idea himself what was at play from the Inuzukka heir. "Ok I believe you now the bigger thing I wanted to ask is." She said pausing trying to build up the courage. "Naruto I want to go on a date with you. Over the past few weeks we've hung out a little but I well I want to give a date a try." Ino said blushing up a storm, Naruto was even more surprised the arguably hottest girl in his class wants to go on a date with him. "Wow I don't know what I did right but my answer is yes how about I pick you up at the flour shop tonight for dinner." Naruto said blushing a lot now given he was about to have a date with Ino. "Yes that sounds perfect I'll see you tonight." she said kissing Naruto on the cheek and running out.

" **Kit I suggest you go get advice from the old man I know you don't trust him but he set you up the C.R.A it's only fair he gives you some idea of how to go about this."** The fox told Naruto who grew an angry look he hadn't spoken to the old man since the incident I guess it was time he at least tried to patch things up or give him a chance to do it himself. Naruto then got on his ninja gear and headed out to the Hokage office given today was his team's day off since the exams were tomorrow. He arrived like usual simply walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in." Naruto heard the third say as he opened the door to see the old man sitting at his deck surprised to see him here.

"Hey old man I felt it was high time we talked one on one about what happened and I need your advice." Naruto said sitting down in the chair across from his childhood father figure. "Alright firstly the reason I didn't tell you of their Identity's was because your father had many enemies especially after the war. In fact I recently got reports you're in the rock village bingo book take a look." Sarutobi said handing Naruto a captured rock village bingo book. It was basically his name and description and labeled him a B rank genin with a five hundred thousand ryo bounty on his head. And a four hundred in the mist for the killing of Zabuza and stealing the sword.

"Ok so I'll be mindful of that. But on to the more pressing matter how do tell a girl that I'm under this C.R.A I don't want to lose someone who could be a potential girlfriend due to this law." Naruto said worried about Ino's reaction. "Not to worry Naruto a lot of these will be political marriages so they will be told ahead of time and for any others if they truly want to be with you they would except that you have to do this for the sake of your clans and village." The third said but that only made Naruto frown he didn't want girls forced on him that wasn't his style. "don't look so down think of it this way they are not forced on you they are also gaining something out of the arrangement to whether it be a peace treaty or clan based these things happen all the time politely marriages are as common as ones of love in our world." Sarutobi explained reassuring the boy that what was to occur was not his fault or wrong. "Thanks old man I guess I'll try to keep that in mind I got to get ready for my date tonight I'll see you." Naruto said happy to have gotten that talk done.

*that night*

Naruto arrived in front of the Yaminaka estate wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt with thin silver vertical stripes. _(Alright here goes nothing.)_ Naruto thought as he knocked on the door. An older blonde haired woman answered the door smiling "welcome Namikaze san ino is just finishing getting ready please come in. I'm Ino's mother it's nice to meet you." The woman said as Naruto walked through the threshold of the door and sat down on the couch waiting for his date. "Please call me Naruto mam, Namikaze san is way too formal." Naruto said with a big grin as the woman smiled and headed up stairs to retrieve her daughter. Then Naruto felt a lot of KI bearing down on him from behind he looked up to see Inochi in his T &I trench coat staring at the boy. "Alright Naruto I might not be Ibiki or Anko but you hurt my daughter or touch her in an inappropriate way and I'll show you how I got this black trench coat." Inochi said blasting off more KI to send home the message. Naruto nodded giving Inochi a firm handshake. "Don't worry sir I promise ill treat your daughter with the utmost respect." He said before hearing her come down the stairs.

Naruto for the second time in two weeks had to find his jaw on the floor as Ino came down the stairs in a beautiful long purple dress her hair done up in a bun with her left eye covered by lock of hair like always. She had a pair of black heels on with dark orange nail polish in Naruto's eyes she was stunning. "Wow Ino you look beautiful are you ready to head to the restaurant." Naruto said handing her a single rose he had picked up for her. "You look good too Naruto Kun I'm ready when you are." She said smelling the rose before taking his arm and heading out.

The two walked a short while in a comfortable silence both truly trying to calm their nerves. They arrived at a nice civilian owned restaurant called the white lotus. The waiter led them to their table Ino smiling knowing this was a very nice place. "I almost expected you to take me to that ramen stand you always go to." Ino joked causing the desired reaction from her date who mere rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "The old me would have but thanks to the Hokage's announcement the villagers tolerate me for the most part." Naruto said truly happy to be able to take a beautiful girl like Ino out on a date to a real restaurant was something he could he only dreamed of before the wave mission. Ino was surprised he never talked about his life before the wave mission especially his childhood. "I only wish I could have been there for you sooner Naruto what it must have been like for you." Ino said thinking of what his life might have been like as a younger kid. "please don't worry your self ino I'm glad you're here now but there is something I must tell you about." Naruto said as the food arrived Ino was having a stake and Naruto was having roast duck. "During the meeting about my heritage the third placed me under what's known as the C.R.A or clan restoration act. By law I have to take on six wives by the time I'm sixteen I know it doesn't sound fair or right but according to the third since in the last of my clan its law I understand if you don't want to continue this path because of it." Naruto said preparing for her rejection but it never came. "I understand but I have a few requests, one we are all treated equally and with respect, no slutty woman like Anko and you will always love me." Ino said seeing Naruto start to tear up.

"Done all of it I would have done that anyway Ino chan. You have no idea how happy I am you accept me even with this crazy law." Naruto said feeling happier than he's ever been. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about each other's teams and training and the occasional flirty comment. And the two were now walking back to Ino's house Naruto with his arm around her waist unknown to the young couple a certain and how very jealous hyugga was watching the two from afar. _(That blonde bimbo bitch. She stole my Naruto she better be ready in the exam cuz I'm going to put her in her place.)_ Hinata swore as she ducked back into the ally heart broken and out for revenge.

*the next morning*

Naruto woke up and headed out to the exam building but on his way he couldn't stop thinking about Ino and also Hana even though their first date was kind of weird he did think she would be a good candidate for being one of his girlfriends. And sure enough the woman he was currently thinking of walked up Hana Inuzukka. "So couldn't wait the two weeks for me to get back hear you're hanging around that fan girl Ino now." Hana said pissed about hearing from Kurenai that the two were at the white lotus last night. "Now hold on Hana first off are first date if you can call it that was a jonin party where I had to fight another jonin. Also I wanted to talk to you about something that happened at a council meeting the day I came back from wave." Naruto said and proceeded to tell her about the C.R.A and what he was required to do under the law. "Hmm fine if she is ok with it I'm not going to be out done by her but then you owe me a real date." She said looking at the young blonde boy who looked a little surprised again. "Ok sure I didn't see that coming how about during my down time between the second and finals of the exams." He suggested hoping that would suffice. "Ok fine same restaurant dinner after you get out of the second exam come by the Inuzukka compound that night. I'll see you later foxy Kun." She said winking and kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto then arrived at the academy where the team was waiting for him it seems he was not the only one who got new cloths. Sasuke was in an all-black jumper with a dark green hoodie on tope that had a face cover sew in. Sakura was in a red and white two piece dress with the leaf symbol in white on the back. Over the last two weeks and the time and wave team seven had really grown, Sasuke was now proficient in both lightning and fire style jutsu and was starting to learn assassination tactics from Kakashi. Sakura now proficient in water jutsu and was a respectable field medic and was starting medical ninjutsu training. And Naruto was now proficient in both wind and fire style jutsu and thanks to shadow clones he was also getting better and better at sealing. They started up the stairs to the top floor when they saw a group of genin trying to get in the wrong door block by a very dumb genjutsu.

Sasuke looked to his teammates and they quickly flew past the ground of people easily avoiding getting caught. They entered the room to see a lot of older genin from all villages. "Naruto kun you're here." Ino said hugging her boyfriend from behind shocking Sakura. "Wait a minute Ino you and Naruto since when." Sakura shocked asked still trying to figure it out. "Oh forehead calm down it became official last night so yea you can have Sasuke I found some better." She said kissing him on the cheek oh guess what honey brought those tanto's we bought the first time we hung out together she said everyone now seeing the two tantos straped to her upper back and lower back. **(Think takki from soul caliber)** "Damn it Naruto you fall under the C.R.A and you get both Ino and Hana by just being lucky." Kiba said jealous of his friends luck. "At least you have family and didn't get abused your whole child hood dog breath." Naruto jabbed back shutting him up.

Soon enough the test was under way though after the proctor came in Naruto and Ino's teams figured out the idea of the exam all too quickly. Naruto pulled funny move by pulling out the executioner's blade and started polishing it in front of the proctor "if this wasn't an exam I'd say you had balls of steel." Ibiki said hoping he would intimidate him out of polishing the sword but he got the opposite affect when Naruto simply let the fox's dread seep out. The room became heavy a few of the weaker students fainted from the pressure of the KI. Sasuke used his sharingan to copy a dummy students answers Ino mind transferred with one of the other dummies. Sakura was such a Brainiac she and shikamaru were fine. By the time it was over there were only thirty two teams left. All nine rookies and at least one from each village.

"Alright the thirty two remaining teams pass." Ibiki said only for Anko and her banner to crash through the window cutting him off. "Alright you maggots all of you remaining are to report to training ground forty four in 20 minutes if you're late your fail." Anko looked around the room spotting Naruto right in front of her still polishing his sword. "Look Anko I polished it so well I got the last of Zabuza's blood stains out of it." Naruto said like a child showing an adult a drawing effetely creeping out the competition even more. "I like this kid I can see why Hana Chan likes you." Anko said as she left.

*outside training ground 44*

"Hey Sasuke Sakura come here." Naruto gestured hi team to come over. "Ok look we all know this is going to be a combat/survival test so why not increase are chances by teaming up with Ino's team that way we pass and I feel better about leaving her in a killing field." Naruto said as Ino nodded knowing she would also feel better about Naruto if their teams just teamed up. All parties agreed and they devised a plan to meet up at the central river and use the easy source of water as an easy ambush site. The two teams received their scrolls and headed to their access points all turning their radio's so they were all on the same channel. "This is Fox all units meet at point alpha." Naruto said as his team arrived at a clearing just outside the river soon after team ten showed up and they all headed to the river. "Alight guys take up positions around the river we'll sweep the river for teams keeping together for safer combat situations.

(Page break)

Within a few minutes to their surprise they had prey, they saw the hidden mist team siting by the river gathering water. The mist didn't know what hit them the leader looked up to see a flash bomb above their heads go off blinding them. Then Shikamaru snagged them in a shadow possession jutsu. "Well that was embarrassingly easy how are all of you doing mist ninja." Naruto said the executioner's blade slung on top of his shoulders they were all in cold sweats. "It's you Naruto Uzumaki you're in the bingo book you killed Zabuza." The leader said becoming more scared. "That's right I did and you know why. He was called the demon of the mist but he was nothing more than another man." Naruto said as the foxes chakra poured out of him turning his eyes read and facial features became wilder. " I am a true demon kid, I was so feared by my village I had to eat out of the garbage just to survive my home vandalized and robbed on a week to week bases I grew up in hell and now I'm the hero and demon of the leaf." He said at that moment one of his teammates cracked from the KI and yolki. "Ok ok please just spare us the scroll is in my pocket take it and spare us." He said as everyone noticed he had peed himself.

Sasuke walked up and took the scroll while ino through senbon in all three of them. The watched as they all fell on the ground shaking. "What did you do to them?" Sakura asked curious of what her friend poisoned them with. "it's my own thing I made thanks to me working at a flour shop I grow a lot of my own poisons plants and I made this it's a powerful narcotic that twice as potent as opium." Ino said proud of her poisons results. The team continued their stradegy for another day and were able to get the other scroll they needed and were now making their way to the tower. "I can't believe how smoothly this has gone this plan of working together was really genius you two." Sakura said getting a thumbs up from Naruto and a smile from Ino. Just then a gargantuan snake ripped through the forest blocking their path and surprising the crap out of them. **"Kit get you team and the girls out of here and fast that's not a natural snake it's a summon and the summoner is far beyond any of your skill levels."**

"Guys we need to move now there's no way that snake is Natural." Naruto yelled only for a group of grass ninja to step off the snakes head. ***multi shadow clone jutsu*** Naruto without a second thought created two hundred clones. "Alright you in the middle loose the disguise it's obvious you're not a genin or from the hidden grass who are you." Naruto yelled as the woman in the middle simply chuckled and peeled off her skin to revel his worst fear. "My name is Orochimaru and I'm surprised you figured me out so quickly tell me what gave me away young Namikaze." Orochimaru said as he released a lot of KI so much that it even had Naruto shaking. "Ino you and your team have to run now this guy is an S rank rogue sannin get to the tower and call a code red now!" Naruto screamed Ino was about to protest but was snatched up by choji as the two males of the group took to Naruto's orders and ran for the tower.

"I'm not letting you have all the glory dope I don't care who he is just another man to me." Sasuke said as he broke formation and flew through hand signs ***fire style- great fire ball jutsu*** the resulting fireball was easily fifteen feet in diameter and moving very fast at the sannin who simply stood there as it blew up on him and what turned out to be mud clones disguised as teammates. Sasuke thought he caught him off guard that was until the man head flew out of the smoke and bit him in the neck. "Ha-ha there we go a gift for my next body." Orochimaru said turning to the other two teammates of the uchiha "sakura grab Sasuke's body and run run as far from here as you can from here." Naruto said as the kyubbi cloak wrapped around him creating two tails. "But you're going to need my help Naruto you can't take him on your own." Sakura pleaded only to see a third tail grow from her teammate.

"Sakura go please I don't know how much longer my mind is going to be in control I can only take one more tail of chakra at my current level but I'm going to need it for this guy." Naruto said as he dropped on all fours and his skin started to peel off. Sakura could only nod knowing it was no use arguing and watch as Naruto flew at the sannin with incredible speed knocking him away from sasuke's body she quickly picked him up and ran for the tower.

"Ha-ha interesting you've already embraced the fox's power now let's see how long you last." Orochimaru said as he pulled out the grass cutter sword slashing at the miniature nine tails that was attacking him. Naruto got slashed through the shoulder but seemed to just stop and look at it before rearing his head back and roaring releasing a massive chakra wave. Naruto then threw his chakra arms at the snake sannin who bobbed and weaved to avoid them up until one closed up in a fist erupted from the ground punching the sannin away from the direction of the tower. _(Amazing even in this berserker state he's able to at least plan to keep me away from reaching his comrades.)_ Orochimaru thought as he did what he could to keep the enraged jinjuriki from killing him. ***ninja art-ten thousand snake wave*** Orochimaru then spewed out a wall of snakes that all had swords coming out of their mouths at the boy. Naruto looked at the wall of snakes deciding it finish this fight since he was running out of time. He powered up a small tailed beast bomb. At the sight of that the sannin switched himself with a mud clone and ran for it knowing not be anywhere near that and given that leaf ninja were probably on the way he had to leave now or rick a fight he probably couldn't win. Naruto didn't see this and fired the attack blasting way the snakes and blowing up a significant portion of the forest near him. After that the chakra pulled itself back in Naruto body and he fell on the ground hurt bad from the kyubbi cloaks own affects.

Anko arrived shortly after that and saw Naruto laying there barely breathing and the destruction all around him. "God damn it I don't know what you ran into kid but Hana would kill me if I left you here." Anko said as she picked him up and ran for the tower. Upon arrival his team and another genin team were waiting in the lobby Sakura ran over with ino right behind. "I'll start healing him as best I can proctor we have a code red Orochimaru attacked are team in the forest." Sakura said pointing to the also downed uchiha who was to her surprise still breathing. "He bit Sasuke and left some strange mark then Naruto told us all to run for it while he used the fox to fight him off." Sakura continued to explain as she worked on Naruto who was stabilizing but like he usually does. "ok you all pass the second portion team ten report what happened to you guys to the anbu when they show up." Anko screamed angry her teacher was in the village.

 **(And that's the chapter hope you all liked it I'll be starting chapter four immediately now to remind everyone the complete harem is now Ino, Hana, Samui, Temari, Mei, Tsunade. Thanks for reading see you all next time.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: war is coming

 **(Hey guys lostman here with a new chapter hope you all liked the last one. I decided not to have hinata in the harem for two reasons one no votes and two she's too shy and meek for this new Naruto in my eyes hope you all understand anyways on to the chapter enjoy.)**

"Naruto talking"

" **Demon talking"**

 ***jutsu***

 _ **(Author notes)**_

 _(Inner thoughts)_

*central tower training ground 44*

"so you all had completed the test and then suddenly Orochimaru appears plants a curse mark on Sasuke and leaves after engaging with Naruto." The third asked the genin who all were still shaken up from the ordeal. "Yes Hokage sama now I need to go to the infirmary and see Naruto." Ino pleaded worried about her boyfriend she had heard the roar and felt the chakra from the fox and was really worried. He simply nodded and she quickly got up and ran to the infirmary where Naruto was surprisingly awake.

"Ino Chan thank goodness you're ok." But was cut off by Ino slapping him hard. "you dumbass you scared the crap out of me I get in the tower next thing I hear is the fox roar." Ino screamed not happy at her boyfriend. "Ow ok I'm sorry but I didn't know how strong he was or how serious he was about coming after us so I had to get you out of there." Naruto explained only to be slapped again. "I understand that. What I don't like is you going all berserk like that I know the fox is a great power but please be careful." Ino said only for Naruto to hug her tightly "thank you I promise I'll try to be more careful." Naruto said laying back as ino climbed in the bed and laid with him. **"Kit we I should have told you this sooner but if you go past three tails like that the regenerative effects of my chakra don't work and you go into a berserker mode you can't distinguish friend from foe. But the up side is that not a lot of men will survive fighting that."** The fox explained to Naruto. _(So let me guess only do it as a last resort and back there was not a last resort situation.)_ Naruto asked the fox back while simply cuddling with Ino. **"Correct you abuse my power like that again and it won't end well got it."**

A day or two past and now the final teams were in they were all assembled in the main room. Naruto looked around he saw all of the rookie leaf teams, a sand team and a sound team along with that information brokers team. The Hokage had just announced that there will be preliminary one on one matches to thin the contestants for the finals. Everyone and their sensei's made their way to the top balcony and watched as the first two names called were Sasuke vs one of the guys on Kabuto's team who didn't bow out.

Sasuke won the match but fell to the ground afterward as the curse mark attacked his boy Kakashi quickly picking him up and taking him to a private room to get it sealed. Sakura faced off against Neji Hyugga and put up a decent fight but lost when the occasional blow from neji finally proved too much and she lost her ability to gather chakra for the and she conceded. Naruto watched as the first two sand ninja being the puppet user and wind user crushed their opponents with efficient brutality. The next match appeared on the screen to be Ino vs Hinata.

*ino vs hinata*

Ino walked into the arena ready to go but when hinata stepped out something about her was different the KI coming off her was not normal for the usually shy girl. "I hope your ready hinata because I'm not going to go easy." Ino said almost playfully to her old academy classmate. "Hope you're ready to pay bitch you stole him from me." Hinata said as her byakugan activated. Ino connected the dots and smirked _(so she wants to throw down right here because she was too shy to tell Naruto how she felt. Fine ill shut her up.)_ "I'm shocked hinata I was certain Naruto wasn't anyone's when I made my move but if you really want to go all out over you not having the guts to tell him then I'll be glad to show you why you never would have had him." Ino said as she pulled out fistfuls of senbon. "May the match begin." the proctor staid as he got out of the Ino fired her volley of needles at the hyugga heir. Hinata dodged them all and ran at ino believing she could crush her in a close range fight only for ino to pull out her two tanto's meeting her charge. Naruto thought back to the day he and ino went weapons shopping and he bought her those blades.

*flash back*

Naruto and ino were walking together to the weapons shop both nervous for two different reasons. Naruto was nervous that he might somehow piss ino off this was the first time he really hung out with a girl. Ino on the other hand was nervous about her mission and how to go about becoming closer to him. "so I was doing some thinking last night on what weapon would suit you best since your more long range oriented a good close range weapon could really give you the help you need in a close range fight." Naruto said trying to start conversation. Ino looked and kind of blushed no one thought about how to help her combat abilities except her dad and Asuma. "Um yea that's my thinking too but I have no idea what I would use I was thinking something smaller and could work well with my slender figure." Ino said striking a pose for Naruto making him blush. "I just wondering though you like sakura didn't take your ninja studies seriously at the academy so why now." Naruto asked seeing ino look a little sad.

"I'm tired of being called a fan girl I want to show everyone that even a beauty queen like me can be a strong kunoichi." Ino said hoping Naruto would understand. Naruto smiled he was happy to hear that she wanted to be stronger and he wanted to help her. "Ok then if you really plan on taking this seriously I have one idea were going to get you a pair of tanto's like the Anbu use." Naruto said grabbing a pair of short black handled blades. "The idea behind this is given your speed and flexibility you can get these small blades inside people's guards while also keeping a slightly longer distance then a knife fight." Naruto explained seeing Ino smile as she felt out the weight. "now then im going to get these for you and your going to come to my place after mission so we can train and I can help you learn how to use them how does that sound." Naruto said a little nervous only for ino to hug him tightly "done and that's sweet of you to buy them for my trying to woo me or something Mr. Namikaze." She teased with a wink.

*end of flash back*

And trained she did she was so good with those tiny blades that she even gave Naruto a hard time if he didn't have his sword. Hinata wasn't planning on her knowing how to use swords as she got cut across the arm by one of Ino's blades and then ino simply jumped back wanting some distance. Ino then decided it was time to show of her other technique she learned ***ninja art- shedding strands jutsu*** the stands were amazed when ino pumped chakra into her long platinum blonde hair and be began using it like a long range blade whipping it around many time nearly slicing the hyugga heir. Then the hair flew forward and wrapped around Hinata's arms and pulled her to the ground. "Give up hinata you can't escape this and if you try I can make every strand of hair holding your arms become needles and end it painfully." Ino said holding her hands in a snake sign holding the jutsu. "Hinata hyugga is eliminated by capture the winner is ino" the proctor said knowing that was the end of the match.

Ino released her and began walking to the balcony when Hinata out of nowhere charged at her from behind only for Naruto to kick her out of the way in the nick of time. "How dare you go for a cheap shot after you lost I don't care what your feeling for me are. You're jealously and anger at ino is unjust consider this a rejection miss hyugga." Naruto said as hinata cried a little as she was taken to the infirmary.

"Thanks for saving me I didn't think she would go after me like that." Ino said thankful her boyfriend stopped her. "It's no problem ino nice use of that hair jutsu though I like that." Naruto complimented. Only to see his name come up next against Kiba.

*Naruto vs Kiba*

"I was going to go all out anyways if I had to face you but for making Hinata cry now I'm goanna pummel ya." Kiba said more than obviously revealing he liked hinata. "Bring it on Kiba I have no regrets protecting Ino." Naruto said drawing is sword. "May the match begin." The Procter said getting out of the way as Kiba got on all fours running at Naruto who came at him with a horizontal slash Kiba slid under it and tackled the blonde and went for a ground and pound. Naruto was surprised by his ferocity so early so Naruto upped the ante by slamming a blue tag to kiba's chest and activated it and the seal began sending lightning chakra into his system shocking him off Naruto. "ah that was a fast one Naruto." Kiba said ripping the seal off and giving Akamaru a solider pill. The dog turned red and got slightly bigger ***ninja art- man beast clone*** Naruto has seen this technique before out of Hana so knew what to expect he did his own signature technique ***ninja art- show clone jutsu*** Naruto made twenty clones and got ready only for Kiba to throw out two handfuls of smoke bombs.

 _(Damn it not a bad idea eliminate my vision with the smoke however.)_ Naruto thought as his clones were being torn apart from the man beast combo. Three of his remaining clones got back to back with Naruto all facing outwards and the four went through hand signs ***wind style-great breakthrough*** the resulting four blasts of wind blew away the smoke and knocked out what Naruto guessed was Akamaru who flew through the air and slammed into the wall with a yelp. "Grrr damn you I'm not done yet." Kiba said only for Naruto to very quickly close the gap and slam the flat side of the executioner's blade into him slamming him into the concreate knocking him out as well. "Kiba is knocked out the winner is Naruto." The proctor said everyone heard ino cheering from the balcony.

"I'm sorry about Kiba and hinata Kurenai san." Naruto said seeing the down look on her face seeing two of her students get beat back to back. "It's ok Naruto I am actually sorry about Hinata I should have seen the signs she was not taking your relationship with ino well I should have talked to her." Kurenai said as she went to the infirmary to check on her students. The next fight was rock lee vs Gaara. Naruto looked on intrigued just who is Gaara. **"Kit get your comrade out of that fight immediately Gaara is a jinjuriki of the one tail and has succumb to the demons hatred he will kill him without a second thought."** The fox told Naruto who quickly ran to guy rock lee's sensei "guy we need to pull rock lee out of this fight ASAP he's fighting a very unstable jinjuriki." He said guy looked over questioningly. "Suppose I believe you why should I care lee can beat him." Guy said cockily only for Kakashi to back Naruto up. "Guy Naruto has the fox in him and if he says that boy fighting your student is like him and unstable I would not ignore it for the safety of your student." Kakashi argued astonished guy would ignore information that meant that lee was in a battle he could never win.

Guy watched as even without the weights lee was having trouble and the sand began to surround the young ninja. Before guy could make a decision Naruto did for him, with a swing of his sword the sand tendril heading for the tired and immobile lee was stopped and Naruto stood in front of Gaara. "That's enough little brother one." Naruto said as the fox's chakra pooled around him making a figure of the fox around him. At seeing this the sand ninja were in shock they didn't plan on the leafs jinjuriki being here or to be so upfront with Gaara. "You over step your bounds big brother nine this retched human injured me no one gets through my defense and lives." Gaara shouted only for Naruto to release the fox's KI on him. "And I'm telling you that if you or your sand moves ill destroy you on the spot so back off. Let us settle this in the finals." Naruto said as he watched Gaara back off and Naruto calmed down and walked back to the balcony where ino hugged him tight.

"Thanks for saving him I have to say your scary when you need to be." Ino said still shaking a little Naruto noticed this and hugged her tight "I'm sorry I scared you I just needed him to back off I promise you will only see that side of me to protect you or are home." Naruto said as he felt her start to calm down. Guy then walked up and bowing slightly "I'm sorry you were right and I was being overconfident and not looking at the facts thank you for saving lee." Guy said ashamed of his actions. "It's alright guy I'm just glad I made it in time and got him to back off but I think we have a bigger problem." Naruto said to the leaf ninja around him. "If the sand are bringing an unstable jinjuriki inside the village I have a bad feeling that Orochimaru showing up and now this psycho are connected." Naruto said getting nods from the genin and jonin. "Be ready for battle all of you when the finals come because if when I face him I might need all of your help to stop him if goes full on demon." Naruto said pointing to the posted brackets for the exam and they were the middle match right after Sasuke faces neji.

"Naruto I'm going to be training Sasuke but here is the location of Jiraiya he's at the leaf hot springs we will train you." Kakashi said handing him a note. Naruto looked at instead of coordinates all it said was Jiraiya is your god father. Naruto was now pretty upset this guy was his god father and was nowhere when he was a boy. "Ino were going to get Hana and were heading to the hot springs my god father is in town." Naruto said as they headed to the Inuzukka compound. "Please tell me were giving him hell before he trains you." Ino said infuriated that not only did Naruto have a god father but now he shows up thirteen years too late. They knocked on the door and Hana answered "hey Foxy Kun glad to see you won but why does it look like are date is not why you two are here." Hana said looking at the two. "Hana Kakashi just told Naruto that his god father is in town." Ino said seeing Hana call her dogs "baby I know he is supposed to train you but he needs to pay for not being here for you." Hana says as they ran for the hot springs at full speed.

Currently the toad sage was doing his research when he heard the sound of angry ninja hounds heading his way. He stood up waiting for them but then he felt a senbon hit him in the arm. "Ow damn it can't a guy do research for his novel in piece." he said as he tried to fight the feeling of the drugs in his system. He then saw he was cornered by a young Inuzukka woman and a very young blonde kunoichi. "What are you to the hot springs police because I have to say you're both a little young to be picking a fight with me?" Jiraiya said as he looked at his two attackers then a shinobi wearing a fox mask landed next to them. "Jiraiya of the sannin we are not here for your perversion we came here to know why? Why did you never come back to the village when your god son needed you?" Naruto said behind the mask trying to hold back the urge to beat the shit out of right here and now. Jiraiya's face hardened "what's this got to do with Naruto last I heard he graduated from the academy and was doing well." Jiraiya said only for the KI coming off all three ninjas to increase dramatically.

"How dare you even speak his name you were gone is whole life he was beaten and treated like garbage is whole childhood." Ino screamed throwing more senbon at Jiraiya who dodged them but barely given the drugs. "I sent him money so that he could survive and I trusted my sensei to take care of him." Jiraiya said angered at what he was hearing. "Oh you mean the man who kept Naruto's true heritage a secret and failed to stop the villagers from ostracizing him and vandalizing his home." Hana said as her dogs drew closer ready to tear him to shreds. "So wait does he know who his parents are and if so how." Jiraiya asked now realizing maybe he should have been here for him. "The fox told me on my first mission outside of the village and you're saying you did your part by just sending me money when I was alone and hated all my life until recently." Naruto said as he took off his mask drawing the executioner's blade. Jiraiya was shocked the boy no young man in front of him was Naruto he could tell he made a terrible mistake not being there for the boy just by his eyes they were blue like his dads but the light in them had frozen over and now they were ice cold and slightly darkened.

"Naruto gods what happened to you I got reports of you from the Hokage every few years. His letters were vague but I just assumed everything was fine." Jiraiya said not knowing where to begin for apologizing. "I learned the truth I thought word would have gotten to you when I came home after killing Zabuza and taking on my father's legacy." Naruto said obviously furious with is supposed god father. "Naruto I can't make up for what I have done but let me train you I can teach you like I taught your father." Jiraiya said hoping this offer would at least calm him down. "Alright I'll take your training I need your help with a certain jutsu." Naruto said as he turned to the girls. "I know you both want to kill him trust me if he wasn't so valuable I'd kill him myself but he will live and if he abandons this village again for his research and spy network then we will." Naruto said driving his point home by slicing the top hairs of Jiraiya's head clean off "ok Naruto good luck with your training I'm going to go train with my dad." Ino said kissing his cheek and running off.

"Hana I will pick you up for our date tonight at seven." Naruto said as the young woman hugged him and kissed his other cheek. "See you tonight Naruto kun." Hana left as each of her dogs peed on Jiraiya's feet and ran off. Naruto laughed and handed Jiraiya one of his father's flash kunai. "Wait you plan to master that jutsu at thirteen." Jiraiya said shocked he was planning on learning such a difficult jutsu and one he didn't even know how to do. "That's right I have been reading my father's notes on the jutsu, it seems that the seal is actually a blood seal and is a sort of blood line only he could do it but theorized I could as well given I'm his son." Naruto said shocking the old sage _(of course that why I couldn't figure it out with all my memory of the jutsu I couldn't replicate it no it wasn't just a seal jutsu it was a learned blood line.)_ "Ok Naruto ill help but I also want to pass on my summoning contract the Toad contract the same your father had and used to fight the fox." Jiraiya said earning a nod from the boy they then ran off to the Namikaze clan compound to begin their work.

That night Naruto arrived at the Inuzukka clan compound in a black button down and dark jeans with black dress shoes on. Hana answered the door in a long red dress with black stockings and red heels "hey foxy kun, you ready." Hana said seductively. "Ya yeah lets go." Naruto stuttered out awe stuck by her beauty he took her hand and headed to the restaurant for what was looking like an amazing night. But else where the enemies of the village met and gained a new ally and the seeds of revenge were blooming in one uchiha.

At the uchiha compound Sasuke was standing in an underground chamber as Orochimaru arrived with Kabuto. "I have read my father's journal and I have read my clans history. You offer power Orochimaru I'll take it because we have the same goal now the destruction of this village." Sasuke said seeing the snake sannin smile "excellent Sasuke and I will surely give you that power but I must ask what changed your mind?" Orochimaru asked looking at the uchiha with interest. "The leaf ordered the extermination of my clan to wipe out my fathers planned revolution. And in that I have a firm belief that Danzo stole the eyes of my clansmen and put them in himself." Sasuke said tossing him a small black book. Orochimaru read it with great interest it seems he knew that the extermination was coming but didn't know who from and when it started it was too late to retaliate so he left this book and the entire uchiha archives hidden hoping Sasuke would find it.

 **(And that's the chapter sorry I didn't do Naruto and Hana's date but I felt it would be good for the plot to show this meeting to end the chapter. Until next time hope you all enjoyed it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five betrayal and loss

 **(hey guys lost man here I bring you chapter five hope you like it.)**

"Naruto talking"

" **Demon talking"**

 ***jutsu***

 _ **(Author notes)**_

 _(Inner thoughts)_

It was the day of the exams everyone was very excited for the days fights the betting already going crazy. The market district was full of stands and decorations it was like a big festival all-round the arena. Naruto and ino along with the other contestants were all in the competitor's box as the Hokage finished his speech. "And so without further wait are fist contestants Ino Yaminaka vs Neji Hyugga." The third shouted out to the roar of the crowd as Ino and Neji took their places in front of each other.

*Ino vs neji*

"I've been looking forward to this I always wanted to chop that ego of yours down to size." Ino said pulling out her Tanto's staring down Neji. "This fight will take no time at all your just a fan girl who fell for a loser it's your fate to lose." Neji said infuriating ino the proctor signaled them to start and ino wasted no time she reached down and grabbed two handfuls of her senbon and fired only for neji to start spinning and deflect all the projectiles. "You're not going to drug me so easily." he said as he charged at her and tried to hit her with his gentle fists technique. Ino dodged and used her flexibility to her advantage and quickly pulled out her tanto's and swiped at him to her surprise though he was also quite flexible for a guy he ducked under the strike and struck her left arm then her right before ino dropped back.

 _(Holy crap that hurt it was only two strikes and my arms are becoming numb I can't have this stay a close range battle.)_ Ino thought as she flew through hand signs and with some effort as able to get around the blocked chakra points. *** water style- water cutter jutsu*** Ino fired a compressed stream of water from her mouth at neji who without thinking about the jutsu's name simply ducked to the left to avoid it only for him to see it move down with surprising speed and leave a cut on his left leg. _(Damn it I got careless and underestimated her and now my leg is injured)_ Neji thought cursing himself as he tried to move with the injured leg only to find it was proving to be a bigger problem then he thought. "Ha-ha I think that's game over neji I'm as long range fighter and your movement is seriously dampered by that leg injury." Ino jabbed as she pulled out another barrage of senbon but this time she had ninja wire treaded thought the back of all of them. "Just because you got a lucky shot doesn't mean I'm down for the count." he screamed running slightly slower toward ino and then saw her fire the senbon again. He saw a gap in the firing spread and tried to weave between the two volleys only for him to see the simmer of ninja wire and he was caught the wire grabbed him and the needles looped around thus tying the Hyugga prodigy up. "Give up neji or the next senbon will be a sedative." Ino said holding the small black needle in her fingers.

"How I'm a prodigy I was destined to win. You're just a fan girl who barely passed her exam." Neji yelled knowing he had lost. "Because fate is a lie there is no higher power controlling are world. It is those who work hard and grind for success that get far in this world. I was a fan girl in my academy days then I met Naruto and I realized that I needed to take my ninja career more seriously and so I did and me and Naruto fell in love as we trained together." Ino spoke as the proctor called the fight and ino smiled waving to the cowed and bowed to the Hokage and went back to the competitor's box.

"You did amazing Ino I am so proud." Naruto said hugging his girlfriend only for Ino to lean up and kiss him. Naruto didn't expect the kiss but returned it kissing her holding her in his arms. "There's more where that came from when you win baby she said walking out to go sit with Sakura and the other girls in the stands slowly shaking her hips as she left putting Naruto in a slight daze. The next two matches were not as exciting Temari won her fight because Shikamaru ran out of chakra and the other sand ninja forfeited before the match even began and now it was his fight against Gaara.

Naruto walked down and turned to Gaara and was saddened by the look of madness on his face. "Little brother one its time I showed you why succumbing to your demon was a bad idea you will never be strong this way." Naruto said seeing the boy simply tilt his head. "Mother wants your blood big brother nine mother will be most pleased when I kill you!" Gaara screamed as the proctor gave the signal and ran for it. Naruto immediately bit his thumb ***summoning jutsu*** Naruto summoned a toad the size of him that had armor on its legs. I need some water hit him with everything you got." Naruto ordered as he created ten clones to keep Gaara occupied while the toad went to work firing blasts of water at the boy who to Naruto's plan blocked them with his sand.

Gaara then tried to block one of the clones from slicing him with his sword only for the sand to behave sluggishly and for Gaara to be slashed across his chest. "My own blood I'm bleeding!" Gaara screamed at the top of his lungs Kankuro and Temari were shocked twice in a moths time Gaara was hurt this wasn't good if Gaara loses their invasion plan will surely fail. Gaara wrapped himself in a cocoon of sand only for Naruto to summon another toad. "Alright guys the sand is strong lets super heat it give me oil." Naruto ordered as he flew through hand signs. ***fire style- toad flame bomb*** the resulting fireball engulfed the sand ball with extreme heat.

Everyone saw Gaara fly out of the inferno half transformed and burned. "Damn you Namikaze you will not wipe out my existence." Gaara screamed taking aim with his demon arm. ***wind style- sand stricken jutsu*** the nearly berserk Gaara fired a massive barrage of sand bullets at Naruto who dived out of the way and charged in. _(I got to end this quick sorry little brother but I guess I'm putting you down for the count the hard way.)_ Naruto thought as he powered up the rassengan in his hand. Gaara attempted to block with his giant arm only for Naruto to slam it directly in it. The jutsu hit hard and launched the jinjuriki into the arena wall hard everyone was looking at the impact crater with anticipation as the dust cleared they could see Gaara lying there having trouble breathing and not moving.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The proctor yelled shortly after Naruto saw the feathers falling around the arena and there was a massive explosion. Naruto looked up to the Kage box where Donzo was just moving to figure out what was happening but then Naruto saw something that shocked him Sasuke landed behind him and beheaded the man then took off his right arm and sealed it in a scroll he then drooped down to the arena floor he was in blood red armor **(think Madara uchiha)** it had the Uchiha symbol on the front and his leaf head band was in his hand he took it and broke it in half putting on a sound head band and drawing his sword. "Like what you see dope the time of my revenge has finally come." Sasuke said as the massive battle tore up the leaf village around them.

"Sasuke this betrayal on your home your friends, your comrades will never be forgiven." Naruto screamed as he bit his thumb ***summoning jutsu*** a massive cloud of smoke raised were Naruto was and was now standing atop a massive toad who had a shield and a bidet. "Alright Gamakai san I'm going to need your help the village is under attack." Naruto said as the toad looked at the Uchiha and the battle around him "alright but I warn you I'm clumsy." The toad croaked as he swung the bidet at Sasuke who dodged it and bit his own thumb. ***summoning jutsu*** Sasuke was now standing atop a massive cobra. "Look Nagami dinner." Sasuke said as the Snake reared back and lashed at the opposing summon.

The summons clashed in the arena as the two ninja clashed with swords until Naruto got smacked by the snake's tail launching him into the area in front of the academy. "Ow that hurt." Naruto said to himself as he looked around seeing the battle ragging around him and Ino and the other rookies were defending the academy behind him. He saw Sakura run over "what the hell is going on Naruto and where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she patched his wounds then looked to see him land a few yards away "I got to hand it to you dope your damn toad beat Nagami just after she launched you oh well ill still kill you." Sasuke said drawing his sword and channeling lighting chakra into it. ***lightning style- chidori sword jutsu*** the lighting concentrated on his blade began to extend the sword like a spear at Naruto only for it to be deflected by Iruka with a Kunai.

"Naruto go and put an end to this invasion we need you I will handle Sasuke." Iruka ordered as he pushed the blade away and pulled out two massive ninja stars. Naruto got up and was about to argue then he thought of something. "Sakura get these to the academy and have the students and Tenten launch them all over the village." He said handed her a scroll with his father's Kunai on top to indicate what was inside "now I got to help Iruka sen..sei" but Naruto stopped short when he saw is teacher and older brother figure go to stab Sasuke only for the Uchiha to have a Snake come out of his armor sleeve and bite the teacher in the neck. "IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he began to cry but fought it back as he threw the spare flash Kunai he had at his ex-teammate and rival. Sasuke dodged it only for Naruto to pull off his father's jutsu and slam a rasengan into his back launching the traitor away from Iruka's body.

"SASUKE I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LIVE BUT NOW ILL DESTROY YOU" Naruto screamed as he became enveloped by the Kyubbi's chakra growing two tails the rubble where Sasuke eneded up blasted away revealing him transformed by the curse mark into an almost human bat mix. "He was weak and like this entire village deserves death and destruction for their councils authorized genocide of my clan."

Sasuke then charged at Naruto with incredible speed slashing him in the stomach Naruto hissed in pain but grabbed Sasuke by one of his wings and threw slammed him hard into the ground. He then saw all of his dads Kunai flying over his head all over the village thanks to a chunnin using a wind style technique to propel the three pronged knifes further. Sasuke kicked him off and powered up chidori which turned black from the dark chakra flowing through him Naruto powered up a rassengan that turned a dark purple due to the foxes chakra mixing with his own. The two flew at each other as Sasuke went to run his teammate through he was shocked when his arm was ripped down by a Chakra arm causing Sasuke's chidori to miss and Naruto to land a direct hit on him with his enhanced Rassengan. The transformed boy flew through and crashed through a building before coming to a halt he was hurt bad but not dead before Naruto could press the attack a strange white haired shinobi with a curse mark on his torso picked the downed Sasuke up and ran.

" **Forget him for now massacre the remaining sand and sound forces."** The Kyubbi ordered as Naruto simply flashed to the Nearest Kunai and began his new mission. ***multi shadow clone jutsu*** "leave no survivors take advantage of dads Kunai." Naruto ordered the one hundred clones he summoned as he drew his sword and dropped into the battle and his clones spread out using the flying thunder god flash to decimate the enemy forces. Naruto had made his way back to the arena to see the Sand siblings were making their escape he decided to let them run. As he turned and hacked up a sound ninja who was trying to come from behind. Hana and her dogs were defending the Inuzukka compound and having trouble when she saw three Naruto's flash in and without hesitation start cutting down the sound forces that were nearby. Ino was amazed from her position at the academy she could already tell Naruto's clones and the flash were an amazing combination and were catching the invading forces off guard.

By the end of the battle the village had sustained heavy damage but thanks to Naruto did not sustain as heavy casualties as they could have and the sound and sand sustained enormous casualties including the a famous Sand special jonin Bakki who had been cut down by Kakashi in the arena. As the very few remaining sound and sand forces got out of sight Naruto fell to his Knees at the front gates he was spent he was dangerously low on chakra and the kyubbi cloak was long gone. "Victory he-he yea that's right run you bastards the yellow flash is back." Naruto said as he fell back only to be caught by two leaf ninja nearby who carried him to infirmary

Naruto awoke three days later to see a ledger with information on what had happened since he was out. He found out that Jiraiya had been named the fifth Hokage and the third Hokage had died at the hands of Orochimaru at the cost of his jutsu. Sasuke was named a rouge ninja of the leaf and the leaf has declared war on the sound and was considering war with the sand but were awaiting a potential peace treaty. Iruka had been buried and placed on the memorial and so was the old man. Naruto felt bad he missed both their funerals but it couldn't be helped his chakra exhaustion caused him to be in a coma for three days. Just then the door opened and Ino walked in and smiled "he's awake Hana. Sakura could you tell lord Hokage." She yelled from the door way as his two girlfriends ran in almost crushing him in a hug. "I'm glad to see you girls are ok I'm sorry if I worried you." Naruto said holding them tight not wanting to let go. "It's ok Naruto we always knew you would pull through were sorry we were here when you woke up we were moving are stuff to the Namikaze estate." Hana said getting a confused look from Naruto.

"I'm happy you girls are moving in with me but why so sudden?" Naruto said seeing both the girls look at him more seriously. "You see Naruto given the war we feel as well as are parents feel we should start with the weddings soon after you woke up given you are now deemed a Jonin by the village and I'm a chunnin now." Ino said handing him his jonin vest Naruto looked like a dear in the head lights at the news but simply took the vest and put it down and leaned up and kissed both girls. "Well then I guess we should start making preparations then." Naruto said he felt bad that their wedding were going to be so rushed but also felt it was right given the village was at war. He was then visited by his master Jiraiya who was wearing the Hokage hat and the white and red robes with the toad scroll still on his back.

"Good to see you're up kid congratulations on making Jonin, you also took on a version of your father's name your bingo book entry now says the Yellow massacre of the leaf." He said showing Naruto his updated bingo book status he was wanted for more in both the sound and rock villages and the mist bounty had decreased. "Why is my mist bounty gone master?" Naruto asked curious "ha-ha isn't it obvious kid the mist heard about you annihilating the invasion force of two villages and pulled their bounty to protect their ninja." Jiraiya said with an almost maniacal chuckle Naruto sweat dropped at his answer but smiled he never expected he would be such a formidable ninja at such a young age. He was well on his way to his goal of making his parents proud.

Naruto left the hospital soon after waking up feeling fine and walked around the village he had put on his jonin vest everywhere he looked he saw the rebuilding process taking place but what warmed his heart more was that everyone was smiling as soon as he walked by. He wandered for the most part getting an idea of the destruction that took place and eventually ending up at the memorial stone looking at his former teacher and grandfather figures names engraved in along with others who had died in the fighting. "I thought I might find you here." Kakashi said from behind Naruto who looked up at his sensei with sad eyes. "I shouldn't have let Iruka fight Sasuke it's my fault he died." Naruto said regretting not stopping the man from fighting the uchiha. "no Naruto don't think like that Iruka fought to give you time to recover and fought to protect this village the one to blame for his death is Sasuke." Kakashi said almost spitting his former student's name.

"The council wanted to tell you later but part of the peace treaty is another one of your marriages I tried to fight against it in your name but they shut me out." Kakashi said as the blonde turned with a look of determination. "Who is it I have to marry if the sand complies?" Naruto asked probably knowing the answer. "It's the wind user from the exams Temari I believe her name is turns out she's the daughter of the late Kazekage making her the prime candidate for such an arrangement." Kakashi said handing him a picture of her to Naruto as well as the other documents of the treaty. "I worry if this marriage will fail I killed a lot of her comrades during the invasion, she might feel ill will towards me feeling I made this arrangement myself as a sort of war prize." Naruto said already seeing the pissed of sand girl calling him a pervert and a monster. "I wouldn't worry about that Naruto if anything Ino and Hana will prove her wrong by the way how go wedding planning." Kakashi asked seeing the blondes eyes widen.

"shit I forgot about that already originally when I heard about me having to marry all these women I thought you, Iruka, Sasuke and Jiraiya would be my best men but now I guess I gotta find three more since Jiraiya is the minister and well you know." Naruto said looking a little down. "I would be honored and don't worry you will figure it out but you better head home before your fiancées think our turning into me." Kakashi joke to see his student smile and head out Naruto arrived a back at the Namikaze estate and headed inside it seemed Ino and Hana weren't home yet so he decided to do the only thing he could think of draw up the plans to enhance the Rassengan.

He had just starting drawing up various ideas when one of his clones alerted him that someone was at the door. He walked over and answered the door to see Ino and her parents were here "hey come on in I was just working on ways to improve my jutsu selection." Naruto said still holding he scroll he was writing on. "It's alright Naruto we wanted to come over and finalize things for the wedding." Inochi said as they went to the living room and all sat down Ino sat with Naruto hugging his arm giggling at the idea of their wedding. "The wedding will take place in one week Jiraiya sama will be the minister, we were thinking out door wedding on top of the Hokage building." Inochi said getting nods from the two teens.

"Alright that sounds good I'm still trying to figure out my groomsmen; but I was wondering why have this wedding now when we just got attacked and now were at war?" Naruto asked concerned about the idea of a wedding during such dark times. "Weddings are one of the most joyous things that can happen so given things are so bleak right now wouldn't it be nice to have these happy times to lift the spirts of our friends and loved ones." Ino said making Naruto smile he never thought of that and loved it. "I guess that's settled then we will see you two later then good night Mr. Namikaze." Inochi said as him and his wife left leaving him and Ino standing at the door in each other's arms.

 ***lemon warning***

Ino looked up and kissed Naruto who was a little surprised but kissed back fully. The two began deepening the kiss as Ino pushed him into the wall her hands running down the jonin vest as Naruto's hands slowly traveled down her body before cupping her rear and pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance. "Naruto kun I love you." Ino said as she looked into his big blue eyes seeing Naruto smile. "I love you too Ino chan I don't know what I would have been like if it weren't for you." Naruto said as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed room. He laid her on the bed as they made out some more Naruto was thinking she was going to stop here but was proven wrong when Ino rolled on top of him and started to shake her hips on his and slowly strip giving him quite the show.

"He-he like what you see honey." Ino said as she undid her breast wrappings revealing the beautiful C cup breasts. Naruto was mesmerized but decided this was no time for ogling and quickly striped off his shirt revealing his strong toned body and six pack abs. Now it was Ino's turn to ogle as she leaned down and kissed him again as Naruto's hand reached up and felt her breasts they were incredibly soft. Ino moaned as she zipped off his pants and pulled them down to reveal his massive fully erect dick. She was a little scared at first but got over it and started to lick the head slowly causing him to moan loudly _(guess that Kunoichi sex ed class is really paying off)_ ino thought as she slowly took in his whole length.

"Holy shit Ino it feels amazing." Naruto moaned as Ino continued a little longer before stopping only for Naruto to roll her over and lean down and start eating her out. _(Hey not bad thought it would be worse)_ Naruto joked to himself as he licked all up and down her pussy making sure his mouth and tongue explored every inch making Ino moan louder and louder. He could tell Ino was getting close so he stopped and leaned over her "are you ready honey." Naruto asked sweetly seeing her nod he slowly entered her. She moaned loudly he was huge in her mind as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. The two slowly started to grind their hips together causing a lot of pleaser for them then Naruto picked up the pace she was so tight and so wet.

Ino flipped him on his stomach and started to ride him slowly then picking up the pace Naruto holding her hips and helping guide her down moaning in ecstasy as the two had their first time finally the two were reaching their limit. "Ino chan I'm gonna cum." Naruto moaned out as he picked up the pace. "Me too Naruto kun cum inside me please" Ino moaned out as her inner walls tightened with her orgasm and Naruto came inside of her the two fell in the bed panting riding out the high from sex as they then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **(And that's that sorry it took so long I was out of town over last weekend so I came back and finished it off hope you all like it. Until next time)**


End file.
